


After the Storm

by freestylesmile



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fang being blind, FangRai Forever, Fireworks, Happy Ending, One-Sided Attraction, flight, no not that kind, whyyyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freestylesmile/pseuds/freestylesmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Months after awakening from her last crystal stasis, Fang is finally starting to settle in to New Bodhum. But when her best friend asks something unexpected, she nearly loses the most important thing she's found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zerrat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerrat/gifts).



> This is a (very late) gift for Zerrat. I'm not even sure I can legitimately call this a birthday present anymore, but I hope you'll at least accept it as a gift of FRIENDSHIIIIIPP!
> 
> I wrote angst for you, my friend! ~~you might need a toothbrush for the end though~~
> 
> Thanks to [Avatar_of_Ragnarok](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Avatar_of_Ragnarok) and [thegadgetfish](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thegadgetfish) for beta-reading (and the entertaining feedback).
> 
> Prompt #88: [Emotionally] injured!Light. Would generally prefer post game/non-AU in this instance. The rest is fair game!

She sat on a rock with her head bent down, staring at a spot between her feet. Her arms crossed loosely, elbows resting on bent knees. The red spear she always carried leaned over her shoulder.

Fang did not sulk. A Yun had more pride than that. Warriors like her always faced their problems head on, cracking skulls and shoving people out of the way if they were foolish enough to be there.

So that was most definitely _not_ what she was doing right now.

Her hands tightened over her forearms, brow furrowing. The problem was, this wasn't something she could face in her usual manner. She'd tried it before, and it got people hurt. So many people had been hurt by her...

But without even lifting a finger, she'd wounded more deeply than a spear through the heart, and pushed farther than she could physically throw a person – which was pretty damn far, all things considered.

She had thoroughly mucked things up, and it got worse every time she played it in her head.

…

_One week ago..._

It was late in the evening, the sky just starting to darken. Still, they didn't care. Their weapons continued to sing through the air, blade and staff clashing. It was the most invigorating part of a long day. And just like every other time, Fang found she didn't want it to end. It appeared Lightning felt the same, continuing to dance about her in that graceful, elegant-but-deadly style of hers.

They challenged each other, matched each other, and often times neither ended up a clear winner. That didn't matter to Fang. It wasn't about winning with Lightning, it was about fighting to become better, stronger. Even as one pushed the other back, it was met with a smile, a glint of encouragement in their eyes.

A resounding 'clang' signaled their final strike for the evening, Lightning back-flipping out of reach, twirling her sword down and away to show she was finished. Fang quirked a brow at her, feeling a little disappointed as they'd gone much later than this in the past. But she exited her fighting stance anyway, lowering her spear.

“Already wear you out, did I?” Fang teased, breathing audibly.

Lightning laughed in that soft, quiet way of hers. A flick of her wrist folded the gunblade and holstered it. “Let's go home.”

“Something bothering you, Light?”

“Yeah.” Lightning didn't say any more. But Fang trusted she would be confided in when Lightning was ready, if she needed her.

They walked from the training field along the path to Lightning's home, as it was the closest. Determined to make her best friend feel better about whatever had her down, Fang draped an arm around the shorter woman's shoulders, teasing with a smile in order to draw one out of her. She wouldn't realize until later how Lightning had leaned into her.

They reached the walkway of the soldier's house. Fang let go of her and waved as she made to continue on.

“See you tomorrow,” Fang called, thinking about what show Vanille would be watching when she got back, before remembering that the redhead was away visiting Hope for the time being.

“Fang.”

The Pulsian stopped and turned, lifting a curious brow. “Yeah?”

Lightning looked right at her. “Do you want to go out sometime?”

“We go out all the-” Fang's chuckle cut off. It took a moment to fully register the meaning. Lightning never asked pointless questions, and Fang's brows lifted in surprised understanding. “Like a... you mean like a date?”

“Yeah.” Lightning shifted her weight from one foot to the other, seemingly nervous at Fang's hesitation. Her face remained neutral, though her fingers fidgeted into fists. “I thought... because you're always...” Flirting, teasing, touching. Like three minutes ago.

“Light...” What was she suppose to say? That it didn't mean anything? Fang lifted her arms out, searching for words, then dropped them back to her sides.“I didn't know that's how you felt. I was just... I thought it was between friends, I didn't know you thought of me that way.”

Lightning nodded slightly, looking to one side for a moment, then back at Fang. “I have feelings for you.”

Fang watched her for a moment. She always appreciated Lightning's straightforward manner, but she could already sense the pain that was coming. There was no other way around it, however. She would never lie to her friend. “I'm sorry, Light. I don't feel the same.”

There was a soft but sharp exhale. “Right.” Lightning looked down and away with.... it wasn't even defeat. Just lost. Suddenly empty. She gave a slight nod, not looking at her. “Good night, Fang.”

“Light, wait...”

But she had already turned, headed to the door of her house, and while it was only by a fraction, Fang had never seen her shoulders hang so heavy.

The huntress stood there until Lightning disappeared into her house, unable to think of something to say. A way to call her back. She turned down the path to her own home, silently reeling.

_What have I done?_

 …

The next morning, Fang waited over an hour at their usual jogging place, but Lightning never showed. By mid afternoon she'd left almost a dozen messages at the soldier's house, still receiving no answer. Not wanting to drop in unannounced, even though they were within easy walking distance, she grabbed her spear and went out to practice to try and relieve the stress that was nearly driving her insane. Usually Lightning and her would go out on patrol by now, or find other work for themselves.

It was close to evening time when the phone rang. Fang bolted into the house, covered in sweat from her training.

“H...hello?” Fang leaned against the wall, breathing hard. How long had she been outside?

There was a pause on the other line. “Fang? Are you okay?”

Though the voice was cautious, Fang was immensely relieved to hear it. “I'm... I'm fine,” She sucked in a deep breath, forcing herself to calm. “Are you... Did you need something?”

“I got your messages. I've been... out.” It was hard to tell how she was doing just by listening. She sounded the same as she always did, if a bit tired.

Fang ran a hand through her hair, trying to remember what she wanted to say, to ask. “Can we talk?”

The line was quiet for a while. The huntress wondered if Lightning was even there still when she finally spoke. “Okay.”

Fang gripped the phone a little tighter. “Why don't we meet at Lebreau's?” There was already enough tension through the call, and it would be even worse if they were alone. But New Bodhum's most popular bar always had a nice, relaxing atmosphere. “I'll see you there in an hour?”

“Sure.”

…

There were dark clouds in the sky as Fang entered the bar. It wasn't packed, but it had its fair share of patrons. She was a little surprised to see Lightning already sitting at the counter, looking calm and collected as ever. Fang wondered at how she could hide so much so well; it seemed she really had no idea how to read the soldier.

“Hey,” Fang greeted, as she took the unoccupied seat to her right. For some reason her voice was as gentle as if trying to keep from startling a wild chocobo.

Lightning looked at her, and Fang noticed how those blue eyes briefly swept over her. “Hey.” She looked away, at the same time pushing a glass toward the huntress. “I got you your usual.”

“Thanks.” Their hands brushed. Lightning snatched hers back all too quickly, nearly knocking the glass over in the process. It wobbled loudly on the counter before Fang could grab and steady it. She cleared her throat in the following silence as she pulled the glass closer, cradling it in her hands. The soldier just stared intently at her drink.

Fingers fidgeting along her own glass, Fang glanced over. They were both in relatively the same position, elbows propped on the counter with shoulders hunched forward slightly. The huntress dropped her eyes for a moment before looking back.

“How are you?” she asked, gentle again.

The soldier gave a small nod, taking a sip. “Fine.”

The constant clatter of drinks and chatter of patrons did little to ease the contrasting tense silence between them, although it was marginally better than if they'd met at one another's house. Fang caught Lebreau's eye at the far end of the bar, but gave a small shake of her head when the bartender looked worried enough to come over.

Fang's fingers continued to itch over her glass. “How long have you...”

“Since you got back,” Lightning said, taking another drink. Vanille and Fang had been back for three months, almost two years after Cocoon's fall. “That's when I knew for sure, anyway.” The soldier set her glass back down after staring at it for a while.

“Is that why you hit me?” Fang teased with a smile.

Lightning looked at her. Right at her eyes, and Fang saw it then. The quick dart to her mouth and then away.

How had she missed that before? This was hardly the first time she'd teased the soldier. She'd been doing it since the day the Pulsians had returned. And if Lightning had feelings for her since then...

How could she be so blind? So stupid?

The soldier finished her drink and gave a small wave to Lebreau. The bartender came over, watching Fang tentatively, but the huntress just shrugged lightly.

“So...” Lebreau started, filling Lightning's drink. Fang hadn't touched hers. The NORA member was probably already regretting being caught in the awkward web. “Are you guys ready for New Bodhum's firework display coming up?”

“Like we have a choice,” Fang joked. “What are you going to do there, Light?”

Lightning gave her an odd glance. “I was... going to patrol. There's going to be quite a few tourists this year.”

“Do you need any help? Maybe I could tag along.” She was trying to be supportive. She wanted Lightning to know they could still be friends. It didn't have to ruin anything.

But she received another curious look. “I...”

“No one special to bring?” Lebreau asked. She mistook Fang's look for lack of understanding of Cocoon's customs. “It's not uncommon to ask someone out on a date for this. It's a pretty romantic setting for it, you know?”

Lightning's eyes darted back to her drink and realization hit Fang like a Behemoth's charge. The soldier was probably going to ask her out to the fireworks display. And then there was the irony of having Fang hang out with her anyway.

She felt like such a fool.

“Thanks for the drinks, Breau,” Fang said tightly. The bartender looked at them worriedly, but latched on to her opportunity to escape, leaving the bottle behind. It wasn't cowardice, necessarily. More like safety. From two potentially volatile women who knew over a hundred different ways to kill.

Fang didn't know how Lightning could just continue to sit there and drink like there wasn't a care in the world. The huntress would definitely choke on her own for how stressed she was.

“Fang, honey, there you are.”

But apparently the night could get worse.

“I've _missed_ you. Where have you been?” The beautiful blonde woman took a seat next to the huntress, necklaces and bracelets clinking against the counter. She was all smiles, but it dropped a little when she saw who was with Fang. “Oh, and you brought the pretty soldier. Hi Lightning.”

Lightning remained quiet next to them, not even lifting her eyes to acknowledge that anyone was there.

“Beth, now's not really a good time,” Fang said carefully.

“Why not, gorgeous? You had time for me the other day,” Beth purred, eyeing Lightning as she reached to pet the Pulsian's hair.

“I'm gonna go.” The chair to Fang's left screeched, and Lightning was already headed for the exit.

Fang was up just as fast, following her to the door. “Light, wait-”

Lightning went through the door, and the huntress had to block it with her forearm as it was forcefully swung back at her. It was even darker outside now, the clouds more menacing as they flashed and rumbled with thunder.

“Light, come on.” She chased her a short distance from the bar, finally reaching out and grabbing her wrist. “ _Wait_ , dammit.”

The soldier turned sharply. Fang wanted her to yell. To scream about how angry she was for all the times she'd flirted with someone else. To rage about having to see her touch someone else. Right in front of her.

 _Anything_.

But she just stood there, not even trying to pull her arm free, as easy as it would have been for her.

“Light, there's never been anyone.”

The soldier's eyes shifted before hardening, and Fang realized her mistake. Was she trying to give her hope?

“I _don't_ care,” Lightning said evenly, but the force behind it made Fang drop her arm. “It's none of my business.”

Fang looked at her, feeling the sorrow tear at her heart. She lifted her hands out a little before dropping them to her sides, helpless. “Light, you're...”

Lightning blinked, surprise registering as she reached a hand up to the wetness trailing from her eyes. A soft ' _tch_ ' escaped her lips before she spun on her heel and marched away, hands fisted tightly.

It started to rain. Fang held a hand out, the droplets becoming heavier and heavier as they filled her palm. She stood in the street like that for a while, letting the thunder roll around her.

  …

In the following days, Fang didn't see Lightning again. Not that either of them tried to meet. As much as Lightning had shut down and withdrawn, Fang lashed out. Her anger and restlessness fueled every activity. She was short with her temper and patience.

Vanille was rather fed up with it after a while. She'd come back from her trip visiting Hope and had been eager to talk about it. But all she could do was look on in exasperation as Fang showed no signs of interest.

When the huntress got upset in the past, the redhead would cry and lock herself up in a room, leaving Fang to come get her and apologize. These days however, she was much stronger willed and able to stand her ground against her older adoptive sibling.

Unfortunately, that didn't always make things better.

It finally came to its boiling point when Fang broke another television remote in her hand.

“Fang, really, that's the third one you've broken.”

The huntress growled, getting to her feet and tossing the electronics aside. “It's not _my_ fault there's nothing to watch.”

“What is eating at you, anyway?”

“Nothing.”

“Well figure it out before you destroy something else,” Vanille said, getting up to put her popcorn bowl in the kitchen. The retreating footsteps made her gasp and turn around. “Fang, I didn't mean-”

But she was already heading outside, spear in hand and slamming the door with enough force to shake the foundation.

 …

_Present time..._

Fang sighed, tipping her head back. Vanille was right, though. She'd been destroying things ever since she became a l'Cie.

Familiar footsteps approached her, ones that she could recognize anywhere no matter the type of soles on them.

Vanille sat down at her side, smoothing her skirt out. “I'm sorry.”

Fang wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders, pulling her in and dropping her head down. “Me too.” They'd been through too much together to really stay mad for long.

They sat companionably for a while, comfortable in the silence.

“It's about Lightning, isn't it?”

Fang lifted her head abruptly, looking at her quizzically.

Vanille rolled her eyes, continuing to lean against her. “You haven't called or seen her in three days. And usually you go out with her if you need to vent. You're always much calmer after you've been with her. Doubting yourself less.”

The cool, Gran Pulse breeze swept over the pair, stirring the grass.

“She confessed she had feelings for me.”

This time Vanille did bring her head up. “And?”

Fang gave her a guilty look. “I'm not interested.”

“Did you tell her that?”

“Yeah. And then I tried to fix things, and I messed up.”

The redhead leaned against her again, looking off to the side as she thought. “What were you trying to fix?”

“She was hurting, Vanille. And it was my fault.”

Vanille opened her mouth to respond, but Fang cut her off.

“ _Everything_ has been my fault. I got you in the l'Cie mess. I got everyone on Gran Pulse killed. Destroyed Oerba, my own home. Almost wiped out everyone on Cocoon.” Fang ran a hand through her hair. She'd even made Vanille, of all people, the one person she'd been trying to protect, run away from her. “I'm just trying not to mess things up anymore. I don't want to keep hurting people around me.”

“You know those aren't your fault, Fang. We've talked about this.” Vanille plucked a few blades of grass and idly began braiding them together. “The fal'Cie planned all of it. None of that would have happened if it wasn't for them. And besides, we tried to make things right. In the end, that's all that really matters.”

And really, things had only started to go right since she'd met Lightning. They'd rescued Vanille, despite all of Fang's efforts beforehand to get to her. The Cocoon woman had picked her up and stood by her both times she'd fallen. Both times she'd try to go it alone.

That didn't mean she hadn't had her fun with the soldier. Lightning was hot-headed and driven to begin with, always moving toward the next goal. Fang had followed her in Palumpolum partly because she needed to apologize for being responsible for what happened to Serah. And Lightning had slapped her for it.

Fang touched her jaw, smiling faintly at the memory. She would have done the same, and then some, had their situations been reversed. They'd been quite a pair fighting in the streets. While Lightning seemed to care for Hope at the time, it must have been exhilarating to fully unleash alongside a worthy battle partner. It had been for Fang, at least.

“Have you ever even thought about it?” Vanille asked.

“Hm?”

“You know. Being with Lightning.”

Fang watched her Pulsian kin braid grass for a while. The answer was, she hadn't. There was never enough time for it before, and all she'd cared about was saving Vanille. She had the chance to save more people in the end. And Lightning had gotten her sister back, another problem fixed that had been her fault.

She never expected to have a happy ending for herself. Had never planned for after.

But now... what about now?

…

Fang tried calling Lightning in the morning, little sleep and rehearsed lines spinning in her head, only to learn later that she was out dealing with an emergency at one of the chocobo farms. So Vanille dragged her along to meet up with Serah at a cafe to keep her from stewing at home.

The huntress leaned back in the booth with her arms crossed, legs stretched out over the seat. The other two were on the opposite side of the table, chattering about the younger Farron’s work as a school teacher and Vanille's visit to see Hope. Serah took her coffee black, something that surprised Fang until she remembered who she was related to. Vanille loaded hers down with sugar and cream. Fang's glass of ice water remained untouched.

She only half-listened to the pair. Her perpetual scowling drew worried glances from Serah, but she seemed content in following Vanille's lead and letting her open up on her own.

If Fang was being honest with herself, she really had no idea about Lightning's romantic life. They'd shared some of their childhood before, but that particular subject never seemed to come up. Not that Fang was surprised the soldier wouldn't be forthcoming about it.

Had she ever kissed someone before?

What would it be like to kiss Lightning Farron?

Vanille excused herself to the restroom. Serah quietly sipped her coffee, reading a small pamphlet found on the table.

“Hey Serah,” Fang began, watching as the younger Farron folded the pamphlet and set it down, offering her full attention. “Has Lightning ever dated anyone? Before or after the whole l'Cie business.”

If Serah was surprised by the question, she only showed it in the short pause before answering. Which was probably more for collecting her thoughts. “No. I don't think she's even been interested in anyone, as far as I know. Although, she doesn't really like to talk to me about that kind of thing.” Serah's eyes saddened a little. “I wish she would. It's one of the few areas my sister doesn't have much confidence in, not that she'd ever admit it. She'd probably think of it as a weakness and wouldn't want anyone to know,” Serah added, lightly rolling her eyes.

Images of the night Lightning confessed came back to her. The direct tone, the stiff posture. The slumped shoulders and empty eyes.

And then they'd met at the bar, and the soldier had tried to act as though she were alright.

She must have thought herself so weak.

“People think she's a wall of steel. Or ice,” Serah continued with a shrug, stirring her coffee. “But it's not that she's heartless. You just have to reach a little deeper for it.” Serah looked thoughtful for a minute, staring to the side. “The person she falls for, if that ever happens, is going to be someone special. Because, if you hold someone that close to you... well, I don't want to think about how much rejection would hurt her. The deeper the bullet, the more it'll hurt to pull out, you know?”

Fang barely managed to keep herself from wincing as Vanille came back. “Are we talking about Lightning?” she asked while sitting down, eyeing Fang. “It would be interesting to see who she falls for.”

“So far, no guy has met her standards.”

Vanille looked sidelong at Serah, lifting an inquisitive brow. “Who said it had to be a guy?”

“Oh. Well, no one.” The younger Farron tilted her head, considering it for a short while. “Sis has never said anything about it before, so I guess I never... thought about...” Serah's widening eyes snapped to Fang a split second before she started to choke on the fakest fit of coughs Fang had ever heard.

The huntress idly slid her glass of water across the table. “If it's any consolation, you're not the only one surprised.”

At Serah's questioning look, Fang proceeded to tell her about Lightning's confession. The younger girl was thoroughly stunned for a while, muttering to herself about how she'd missed it. Perhaps even more upset that her sister never said anything.

“So, are you trying to make amends now, or...?”

“I... I dunno, I was thinking I might try dating her.”

What Fang didn't expect was the fire to flicker in Serah's blue eyes. “You _think_?”

“Uh.”

The girl leaned forward. “You _think_ you're going to try winning her over? After you stepped on her heart?”

Vanille gasped. “Serah, that's hardly fair-” The pink haired girl stood up, cutting her off. Her eyes were arrows glaring into Fang.

“You think I'm going to let someone near my sister who lacks conviction?”

Fang narrowed her eyes. She was hardly going to take _that_. “You think I don't care about her?”

“I'm not sure if you're ready to fight for her. I think you're scared.”

Fang stood up slowly. Nobody questioned a Yun's courage. She carefully placed her hands on the table, towering over Serah. “Excuse me?”

The girl held her ground, not even flinching. In fact, it looked like that was just the reaction she wanted. “I'm not sure you're worthy of my sister.”

“I'm a better choice than anyone on Gran Pulse.”

“Why is that?”

“I'm the only one who can keep up with her.”

“What difference does that make?”

“She asked me before anyone else,” the huntress growled through her teeth.

“You're just going to waste her time if-”

Fang planted a fist _hard_ into the table, shaking the frame and nearly toppling the drinks. “ _I need her!_ ”

The following silence reached across the cafe, everyone staring at the dark Pulsian towering over Lightning's sister.

Fang leaned back a little, surprised. She needed her? True, she'd been a bit of a wreck the last few days without her. She could get by, but... She'd never felt quite at home. Not since the war, if she were being honest. She was never more content, more at peace, than all those times she was with the soldier.

Lightning was her home.

Serah’s smile was just a little too bright as she sat down and relaxed in her chair. “Good. Now let's talk.”

Vanille gave the younger Farron a wary look. “You're a little scary sometimes, you know that?”

 …

It was evening when Lightning finally trudged up the path to her house. There was noise in the distance as residents and tourists enjoyed the first day of the festival. Serah had called just as she arrived back in New Bodhum, but the soldier declined meeting up with her little sister at the bar. A hot shower and a soft bed were high on her list of priorities. It's not that she hadn't had many opportunities to rest. She just... had a lot on her mind. And the dull ache in her chest had yet to subside.

She sighed heavily as she ascended the steps to her door, dragging out the keys with a quiet jingle. Fumbling with them for a moment, she didn't immediately hear the creak of the porch floorboards until a second later.

She threw the keys in it’s direction and her gunblade was out and leveled at-

Fang.

The Pulsian stood quietly in the dark less than ten feet away, keys caught in her hand and not the least bit perturbed by Lightning's reflexes. The porch swing moved slowly next to her, a red spear propped beside it. She must have been sitting there the whole time.

Dear Etro she was beautiful. Spending a week out of town hadn't changed the way Lightning's body reacted around her. The tresses of wild, wavy hair, the dark complexion, the muscular frame. Green predatory eyes watching her every move. Full, soft lips caressing every accented word that escaped them.

“You mind, uh, putting that away?”

She still had the gunblade pointed at her. She mumbled an apology and a soft _swish_ later had it back in the holster.

Fang took a few cautious steps toward her, jingling the keys. “You look like hell.”

“Thanks.” Lightning rolled her eyes and held out a hand.

Except Fang didn't give them to her right away. She was staring at Lightning with an almost blank look. Like she was seeing her, really seeing her, for the first time.

Fang exhaled. “You look really good, actually.” Her green eyes flicked up to Lightning's startled ones and she quickly backpedaled. “U-uh.” She shook her head, looking down and away while scratching the back of her neck. “I-I've, uh. Been thinking about you while you were gone.”

Apprehensive, Lightning crossed her arms and glanced away. She was afraid the pain would come back, like prodding an old wound with a dull knife. Couldn't they put this behind them now?

The Pulsian took a deep breath, looking back at her. “I was wondering, if I still had a chance.” She stepped closer, holding out the keys. “Or... if I'm too late.”

Lightning looked sharply back at her before flicking her eyes down to the keys. The gravity of what she'd just heard was slow to process and maybe she shouldn't give in so quickly, but the thought of letting this chance slip away any longer was too much to bear.

She finally settled her eyes on Fang for a moment before taking the keys. “You're hardly on time-”

In a second, arms wrapped around her shoulders, encasing her in a strong embrace. A hand came to rest in her hair, and her face was cradled gently into a warm neck.

“I'm sorry,” Fang whispered into her ear. “You'd think all those years in crystal would've given me a bit of wisdom. And yet I nearly missed what was right in front of me.”

Warmth. It was spreading through her heart, replacing the ache that once settled there. The scent of the woman holding her enveloped her senses, and she closed her eyes, inhaling, pressing a little closer, knowing she could fall asleep right there in those arms.

“Ask me.”

Lightning opened her eyes, hands wringing into Fang's sari.

“Ask me again.”

Lightning felt herself brace for just a moment. Another rejection would surely break her. But she felt no fear this time. No weakness as the words came out a second time. “Will you go out with me?” She felt a smile against her ear, and it brought out one of her own.

“Yes, I'll go out with you.” Lightning chuckled at the silliness of it while Fang just kept on smiling. She wrapped her arms around the Pulsian's middle as Fang began to twist lazily from side to side, rocking them slowly. “So I hear there's this crazy fireworks thing New Bodhum is doing tonight. I wondered if you wanted to go.”

“Hm?” Lightning only barely heard her, already beginning to lean more against the woman. How was she so _warm_?

Fang laughed softly. “Maybe we can go in tomorrow. It lasts a few days, yeah?”

“We can sit on the roof tonight. We'll still be able to see.” Lightning mumbled into her neck, attempting to gather her senses. She pulled away from Fang, forcing herself to move. “I need a shower first, though.”

“Smells like you've been chasing chocobos for a week,” Fang teased.

Lightning grumbled in reply, searching through the keys for the one to her house. “There was a pack of gorgonopsids going after the farms. Took a while longer than usual to track them all down without you.”

The key slid into the lock finally, and Lightning entered the comfort of her home, flipping the light switch. When Fang didn't follow right behind her, she looked over her shoulder and found the tall Pulsian hesitating at her doorstep, leaning on the frame with a forearm.

Rolling her eyes – Fang had been inside her house on numerous occasions – Lightning nodded her head toward the interior of the room. “Come in.”

The huntress pushed away from the frame and entered. For all the crooked, teasing smile that appeared, the way Fang's eyes watched her sent a small thrill up her spine. “Don't you think it's a bit early for that.”

Lightning laughed a little, looking away as she removed her gunblade holster and jacket. “Only if you want me to fall asleep too soon.”

“Can't have that,” Fang said idly. When Lightning looked at her again, curious at her behavior, she was fidgeting and eyeing her surroundings like she'd never been there before.

Dropping her weapon and article of clothing on the couch, Lightning moved further into the house and called over her shoulder. “I'll be back.”

“I'll be waiting.”

 

 …

It didn't take long for Lightning to finish her shower. On another occasion, she would have liked to enjoy it for a bit longer. But not when a certain guest was just on the other side of the wall.

The soldier donned a white shirt and gray sweats. She was still toweling her hair dry as she reentered the living room. Green eyes snapped to her from the couch. The Pulsian's long legs were propped on the coffee table as she lounged on Lightning's furniture.

Okay. Maybe she had hurried a little to get back.

“We can use the window upstairs,” Lightning said, tossing the towel over a chair. Perhaps it was just the fatigue, but she was still having trouble processing what had just happened between Fang and herself.

“Right.” Fang got up from the couch as Lightning ran her fingers through her hair to settle it. After flipping the longer strands over her shoulder, she realized the huntress was staring at her.

“What?” Honestly, she'd never seen her act like this before.

Fang approached her, and the hand Lightning was using to brush her bangs to the side slowly stilled.

“There's... something else I've been wondering about.” Fang reached up, almost hesitantly, before threading her fingers through Lightning's bangs. The soldier dropped her own hand, as if forgetting it was there. Fang leaned a little closer, trailing fingers lightly down her cheek. “Can't get it out of my head, actually.”

Fang's knuckle grazed her chin, tipping it up. There was a slight pause, enough time for her to pull away, before the huntress softly captured her lips.

Lightning could almost trace the signals sparking throughout her tired brain, and her lips parted as if on their own to draw in Fang's lower one. The nose pressing gently along her cheek released a breath and a quiet hum.

Her eyes hadn't yet fully closed when she heard and felt their lips cling as Fang pulled a fraction away. Hooded green and blue gazes locked in silent wondering. Thoughts in sync, their focus revolved solely around the other as the huntress's free hand whispered up her neck and slid into her hair.

 _More_.

 _Yes_.

Fang crushed their lips together, causing them both to inhale suddenly, as if the short pause had drained them of air and they needed each other to breathe. The Pulsian tilted her head to the other side, angling deeper, melding their lips fully.

Lightning remembered she had hands, and she lifted them to the woman's waist, only to realize she was in her sari when her palms slid over bare, taut skin. Fang shivered at the touch, her mouth becoming a bit more ravenous.

“Oh yeah, this could work,” Fang breathed shakily.

A hot rush swept through the soldier. Teeth nipped at her mouth, and her senses awakened sharply. Electric sparks trailed like fire from her lips, spiraling along her back and centering at her core until she was restless. Until she was shifting and moving with Fang, pushing back into the kiss. The Pulsian woman met her at each step, holding a little tighter, pulling a little closer, breathing more deeply of her scent. Her fingertips dug into the bronze skin, and the brush of a tongue sent all those sparks rippling into explosions.

In the next second Lightning sent them careening into the wall, Fang's back hitting it hard enough to shake the nearby display case and knock its contents over. Something between a grunt and a groan was shared between them as their bodies were forcefully shoved together, and Fang held tightly enough that Lightning couldn't have shifted an inch apart if she wanted to. The Pulsian's arms were around her torso and shoulders. Lightning gripped at her back.

She pressed a tongue to Fang's lips. The huntress's fingers caressed tenderly through her hair as she let the muscle slip inside, meeting it with her own. Lightning shivered while Fang sighed. Even with their breath coming faster, their tongues touched cautiously, sliding carefully against the other. She tasted the warmth of Fang's mouth, felt the stroke of her tongue grow bolder.

The heat wrapped around her, encasing in its comforting hold. She was breathless from it. She was dizzy with it. She was...

...a little lightheaded, actually.

She brought her hands up to grip Fang's upper arms and pulled her head away. Fang chased her, but the hold on her arms brought her up short. Her green eyes showed a moment of panic before taking on a more concerned glint.

They were both panting softly, lungs raw as they worked for enough air to speak.

“A little fast, yeah?”

“Yeah- _no_ ,” Lightning shook her head, trying to gain some sense. “That's not it.”

Bronze hands settled on her hips, squeezing lightly. It was then Lightning realized how their legs were tangled. She was basically riding the Pulsian's thigh, while her own was pressed high and snug between Fang's.

The huntress’s eyes were hazy, lidded with dark desire, and her lips were swollen from their kissing. It was just like every fantasy she'd ever had of the woman, only this time it was more intense. More real. Lightning raised a hand and touched her face, cupping her strong jaw, stroking a cheekbone with her thumb. Fang leaned into it, keeping her eyes on the soldier.

“When's the last time you ate?” Fang asked quietly.

Lightning's brow furrowed in annoyance, but she didn't pull away. Their noses were close enough to touch. “Tch. I'm taking care of myself just fine.”

Fang brushed the hair from her eyes. “You're not weak for it, darling. I haven't got much sleep either.” She pressed a kiss to her forehead, resting her lips there for a minute. “I'm gonna make it up to you. I promise.”

Lightning closed her eyes, letting herself lean into the support of the woman she'd long carried feelings for. The huntress inhaled deeply, and Lightning heard her swallow when she shifted against her. “But, maybe we should go outside first and cool off a bit.”

 

 …

They climbed out the window and onto the roof, Fang going first. She'd made a quick snack for Lightning to eat before they headed out, saying she didn't want to have to pick the soldier up from the ground if she fainted and rolled off. It was worth the glare she received in answer.

The fireworks started popping just as Lightning stepped out. Explosions of bright colors lit all across the night sky, sparkling freely through the air, unhindered by any containment field. It was like Gran Pulse itself, wild and untamed.

Fang turned her eyes to the soldier, who had yet to sit down. Lightning was focused on the fireworks, and it gave the huntress a chance to linger over her form, watching the colors flicker across her skin. She nearly missed the glance her way.

Fang felt herself smile as she called out, “You wanna be girlfriends or not?” Lightning looked at her again as she held an arm to the side.

The soldier released a short laugh before turning and settling down next to her. “As if what happened before wasn't answer enough.”

Fang pulled her close. “You can remind me any time you'd like.”

“Tch.”

Fang observed as Lightning crossed her arms, like she didn't know what to do with her hands.

“Are you going to watch me or the fireworks all night?” she asked without looking at her.

“Don’t tell me you’re nervous, soldier.”

“Of course not, why would I be- _Fang_.”

She snaked an arm around Lightning’s middle while the other hooked under her knees. In one smooth motion she scooped her off the roof and deposited the soldier between her legs.

“No need to be so stiff, Light,” Fang said good-naturedly as she raised her knees on either side, caging her in.

“Tch.”

“You've been doing that an awful lot lately.”

“Because you're ridiculous,” Lightning huffed, but there wasn't enough bite to it to wipe the smile from Fang's face.

The huntress chuckled, silently wondering why she hadn't been doing any of this a long time ago. _Glad one of us figured it out._

“Relax,” Fang said, softly now. “Here.” She ran her hands down Lightning's arms to the hands on her knees, grabbing them and pulling inward. She crossed and tucked Lightning's arms against her front and folded her own on top, slightly amused as the soldier merely watched her do this.

“Better, yeah?”

Lightning was staring toward the ground at their feet, and Fang's heart flip-flopped as she slowly eased back against her.

A thundering boom brought their heads up, and they watched as larger, more brilliant fireworks exploded in quick succession across the sky.

“Looks like Snow's bringing out the big guns,” Fang commented, having to talk a little louder over the noise.

They watched in silence for a time, the only movement was Lightning quietly threading their fingers together.

Cocoon's crystallized form was bright in the distance. They could see all the way down to the beach where the party-goers were watching the display. The entire place was packed, and it was difficult to make out any individual person.

“Mm?” Fang looked down when she felt the hand in hers go slack to find Lightning asleep, chin tucked down and head tilted toward her.

She rubbed her arm soothingly, pressing her lips to the soldier's temple.

A soft hum brought her head up, and she watched as a velocycle with an unmistakable pair of riders sail toward her. The woman in the man's lap was leaning over anxiously until she spotted Fang and allowed the man to pull her back safely.

Serah waved to her, smiling, while Snow winked and gave her a thumbs up. Fang waved in answer, chuckling softly as they turned back and headed toward the fireworks.

The huntress settled herself comfortably, shifting Lightning a little to cradle her more fully. She wrapped her arms around the soldier, tugging closer. Then she rested her face alongside hers and drifted into a slumber more peaceful than all her crystal days.


End file.
